


Uh-Oh, Spaghetti-Os

by teh_gelfling



Series: Bits and Bobs [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mech Preg, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Slash, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_gelfling/pseuds/teh_gelfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you feel like it, leave a comment or critique. I love knowing what my readers like and don't like about my stories.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Uh-Oh, Spaghetti-Os

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like it, leave a comment or critique. I love knowing what my readers like and don't like about my stories.

_::Drift, it’s going to be a while before we can pick up the bits. I’m in labour. If you can’t watch them for whatever reason, see if Rung can.::_ There were sounds of a mech in pain trying to hold it together, then, _::I have to go.::_  
  
The swordsmech looked down at Gage sleeping in his lap, then around at the other three sparklings tumbling noisily over each other on the other side of the room and shrugged. It wasn’t like he wasn’t enjoying having the bitlets over. They were rather entertaining, and Gage was a total sweetspark. After finishing off his energon, the little one was coaxed into playing with the others for a while, but he quickly tired and returned to Drift’s lap to lay against him and eventually fall back asleep.  
  
Shadow disengaged from the romp and moved to Drift’s side. He petted Gage’s helm softly, then gave Drift a hug. “He sleeps a lot. Something wrong. Ama and Ratch not see it.”  
  
“They don’t see it,” Drift corrected gently.  
  
“Ama and Ratch _don’t_ see it.”  
  
“Don’t worry, bitlet. I’ll let them know. But not right now. Ratchet’s sparkling is coming.”  
  
Two sets of antennae perked from the other side of the room and suddenly Drift was surrounded by excited buglets.  
  
“Ratch have ‘parkkkling?” Dash asked, patting Drift on the face. “New ‘parkkkling to play with?”  
  
Drift laughed. “You won’t be able to play with him for a while. He’ll be too little.”  
  
Dash tilted his head. “Little? Likkke Gage?”  
  
“Littler. He’ll have to learn to walk and talk like you guys before he can play like you do,” Drift told him.  
  
“Oh.” Dash wilted a little.  
  
“But I’m sure that your ama and Ratchet will need your help with the new sparkling. All of you.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
The green and black buglet scurried around in excited circles, jabbering to himself about how good he’d help Ama and Ratch.  
  
Gadget touched Drift’s arm and rubbed his tummy. When Drift asked him if his tummy hurt, he shook his head and rubbed his tummy again. Shadow caught on and said, “He’s hungry. He doesn’t talk very much, but if you watch, you can see what he’s saying.”  
  
_Doesn’t talk much is an understatement. I don’t think I’ve heard a single word out of the kid_ , Drift thought. “Who else is hungry?”  
  
“Me!” was chorused by the other two buglets who were awake. Gage didn’t stir.  
  
“Okay. We’re going to go get some energon because Ratchet only left the four cubes for earlier, but you all have to promise me to stay with me. No running off, alright, Dash?”  
  
“Okkkay. Stay with.”  
  
Drift shifted Gage to a more upright position, cradled against his front armour, and rose smoothly to his feet. Gathering the sparklings around him, he opened the door and stepped out into the corridor. Dash, Gadget, and Shadow took up positions on either side of him, though Dash walked a little ahead. They passed the captain’s quarters just as Rodimus poked his head out.  
  
“Hey, Drift! Have any plans for tonight?”  
  
Drift sighed and put on a smile for the other speedster. “I’m sparkling-sitting. Sorry.”  
  
The “Oh” that followed was full of resentment. Drift could tell he wasn’t even making the slightest attempt to hide it.  
  
“Hey,” he said to the bitlets, “could you wait just over there for me? I need to talk to him for just a moment.”  
  
The sparklings nodded and walked to where the white mech had pointed.  
  
Drift moved in close to Rodimus and said quietly, “You know, it’s pretty low of you to be jealous of sparklings. And don’t try to deny it; it’s all over your field and framespeak. They’re here, and they’re not going anywhere. Get over it, and get over yourself.” He turned to leave, then turned back. “By the way, Ratchet’s sparkling is making an appearance. Thought you might need to know.”  
  
He walked away and re-gathered the sparklings, then headed off. _Damn, that felt good._  
  
\oOOo/  
  
“Ratch! Don’t worry about Bob. You need to get into the medibay.” Sunstreaker had to physically pull the medic away from the Insecticon. “You’re in labour and I’m not about to let you keep going. Get out there, or I’m calling Ambulon in here.”  
  
“All right! Let go of me! I can’t go anywhere with you holding on to me.” Ratchet pushed his mate away and leant on the door frame while another contraction held him, then moved on when it let up. He made it to the doorway of his office before he felt another coming on and managed to sit down in his chair before it hit.  
  
He unclamped his fingers from around the armrests and manoeuvred the chair around the desk and into the medibay. Ambulon and First Aid were chatting as they puttered around cleaning or organising or whatever the hell they were doing. He aimed the back of the chair at the medberth he wanted and pushed off hard.  
  
The sound of the chair rolling drew both medics’ attention. Then the fact that it was Ratchet in the chair had them both moving fast to his side. And the last fact that he was in the grip of another contraction had them scrambling to get him up on the berth and things prepped for delivery as quickly as possible.  
  
“Sunstreaker?” one of them asked. He was in no mood to decipher which.  
  
Ratchet shook his head. “With Bob. Better that way,” he panted out. There was a little prick of an IV line going in, but it was nothing compared to the bloody contractions. “He’ll be out later.”  
  
“Primus, Ratchet,” First Aid exclaimed as his scanner beeped results at him. “You should’ve been in here much earlier than this! That sparkling is coming now whether you like it or not.”  
  
“How about you tell me something I don’t know,” Ratchet groused and braced himself for another contraction.  
  
“Push with this one, Ratchet,” Ambulon told him. “It shouldn’t take but a couple good pushes.” He mopped up the fluid that had leaked out when they’d lain the CMO on the berth and laid out an absorbent pad at the end.  
  
Ratchet pushed.  
  
\oOOo/  
  
Drift pushed the call button at the door to Ratchet and Sunstreaker’s quarters. Ratchet hadn’t left but the one set of small energon cubes, and it struck him that he wasn’t sure the bitlets could have regular energon. Sure, he could’ve called over the comm, but he’d already been out with the sparklings and figured that if he dropped by and there was no answer, he could always comm Sunstreaker then. He really hated to interrupt while Ratchet was in labour, but the little ones were hungry and he needed an answer.  
  
He was just about to comm the golden mech when the door opened to reveal a rather put-out looking Sunstreaker.  
  
“I thought you were going to watch them. We’re both a bit busy right now.” Pure Sunstreaker. Blunt.  
  
“I am, but they’re hungry and I didn’t know if they need a special type of energon or not. Ratchet only left enough for when they woke up from their nap.”  
  
“Come in.” Dash glommed on to one of his carrier’s legs and Gadget took the other with a wide smile. Shadow followed behind.  
  
Drift shifted Gage so he could see the sparkling’s face. “Hey, little one. Time to wake up. Your ama’s here.”  
  
Those seemed to be the magic words. Gage blinked his optics open slowly and yawned, then rubbed his face with both hands. “Ama?”  
  
Sunstreaker turned around to gather the black and white sparkling to him. “I’ll feed them. Could you keep an eye on Bob? I’m going to take the bits in to see Ratchet for a few minutes while they eat. Just need you to make sure he doesn’t leave the rooms.”  
  
“Um, yeah. Okay. I can do that.”  
  
“Good.” And he turned away and disappeared with the sparklings through the door to Ratchet’s office.  
  
\oOOo/  
  
Bob wondered where his mates had disappeared to. Well, he knew where Ratchet had gone. The delivery scent had been all over the place by the time Sunstreaker had pulled him away. But his breeding cycle wasn’t finished yet and he was so _close_. Just a little bit more and the coding would be satisfied. So he went looking.  
  
In the living area, he found the pretty white mech that Ratchet had mated with earlier. The breeding coding sized him up and decided he could be a good donor. So Bob went along with it and approached him.  
  
The scent coming from the mech told him that he wasn’t unaffected by the mating pheromones that Bob was putting out, even if his physical demeanour was as nonchalant as he could make it in the circumstance he was in. Bob registered the baring of teeth that meant to these mechs that they were happy to see each other, and the chipper but strained greeting given him.  
  
All of this told him that the mech might well be willing to donate transfluid to his clutch.  
  
He moved even closer, as seductively as he was able.  
  
\oOOo/  
  
Drift knew the exact moment when Bob left the berthroom for the living space. The Insecticon was giving off some of the strongest pheromones he’d ever had to deal with. He watched Bob watching him, then the bug moved closer.  
  
He smiled a bit shakily. “Hey, Bob.” Primus, but his voice was raspy. Why in the vast cosmos had he agreed to keep Bob in quarters? He’d _known_ the Insecticon was in heat. He guessed he’d figured that it would be like most mechs’ heat cycles and he could resist those easily enough. Not this. There was a base desire to rut taking up residence in his brain. His frame was heating more every minute he spent in Bob’s presence.  
  
There was no way he was getting out of this unless Sunstreaker came back in the next few minutes. But even in that unlikely happening, he’d have to find some time to himself to relieve the charge that was building. And in the presence of four sparklings, there was going to be none of that until it was time for bed for the night.  
  
Then Bob’s movements became more fluid, his golden optics locked on Drift’s and oh, frag, he was actually looking forward to this _what was wrong with him?_  
  
Bob stopped directly in front of him and stood up on his legs to nuzzle at Drift’s interface panel. Drift released it, his spike springing to attention. Bob wrapped his tongue around it in a gentle caress, then let go and presented himself to Drift.  
  
Almost on autopilot, Drift moved.


End file.
